Twisted History
by jazzlover16
Summary: Bella and Edward start to have problems. then she starts to fall for someone else. Two new vampires come in. You'll find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the people from the books twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn I leave that all up to the fabulous Stephiene Meyer and her mind. But I do own some of the people I am going to talk about ooh. Well yeah lets get on with this.**

**A/N: This is probably my first Twilight fan fic that I've wrote I had one before but I didn't where I was going with it so let's try it. Oh yeah some of you might think its going to be a Jasper and Bella story well with a TWIST! Oh yeah a Twist go me! Or maybe it won't be a Jasper and Bella Story it's up to MOI! So here is a Twisted History**

Bella's POV

It all started that one-day at school. You all know the story I met my Edward who was of course a vampire. You also know that he left me and then I started to fall for Jacob and how the Volturi wanted me to become a vampire since I knew what the Cullen family was, you also know that I had a beautiful daughter with Edward named Renesmee but Jacob liked to call her Nessie and how I finally I became a vampire. Well what you don't know is what happened after the Volturi tried to take my Renesmee from me. Let's just say my Edward who I married started to hang around with Alice a lot. Every time I ask when she starts to blank out and have a vision around me she goes "oh I didn't know you were there." It's like she is cheating on me with my husband and I don't know it. Jasper has been noticing it too. But even he has been acting strange but at least he'll talk to me. I have no clue what is going on but I want to find out. So one day when Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee and I were all watching T.V and Alice came in to tell us something Jasper and I was probably thinking the same thing, which was "what is up with you and Edward?"

"Guys I just saw something amazing" Alice said as she twirled happily.

"what is it" Emmett asked.

"There are more vampires that are vegetarians like us" she said happily then added, "And they are coming here." Just then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened the door. There stood two beautiful vampires. I still get stunned every time I look at vampires. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was very strange but she put down sunglasses before I could get a real glimpse to make sure I wasn't seeing anything weird. The other had the most handsome black hair with very hot topaz eyes.

"Hello my name is David and this is my sister Rain. We've heard that the Cullen's live here am I right" David asked. All I could do was nod and open the door more so they could come in. He was more stunning then my Edward. I wonder what Jasper was feeling coming off of me.

**Here is a little teaser chapter. Please don't ask for MORE MORE WE WANT MORE. You'll only get more if you write a very good commentq**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you all like the first chapter? Was it a good teaser? Well here is the second one and it's going to get interesting.**

Jasper's POV

The minute Bella opened the door to reveal the two new vampires, my mouth dropped when I saw the blonde. I've seen her before when I was human I know I have. I could feel Bella's emotions very clear and they weren't good on Edward's part. I walked over to them.

"Haven't I've seen you before" David asked me. The blonde Rain turned away like she was sad. She must have been turned around the time I was.

"Maybe in Texas" I asked him.

"Jasper Whitlock good to see you again old pal" David said. I knew I recognized them.

"You them Jasper" Alice asked. I nodded. Emmett looked confused and felt confused. Rain's emotions were hurt. She must have knew that Alice and I were married.

"Small world huh" Bella said.

"It's good to see you again Rain" I said to her.

"Yeah, whatever" she said and walked in more.

"Is that how you greet someone you just re-met? I'm sorry but you can't treat my husband like that" Alice said and Rain's emotions went from hurt to depressed.

"Aunty Alice is that how you speak to someone you barely know" Renesmee asked.

"Oh, a little one, I thought we couldn't change little ones" David asked. Renesmee put her hands up so he would pick her up, which he did. Who would say no to that. Knowing her, she showed him everything from her coming out of Bella, and that she has been growing.

"Fascinating" was all he could say.

"That's cool someone unique like me" Rain said after Renesmee showed her what she showed David then added, "Now where is Carlisle, I really need to talk to him." She had less hurt in her voice then what her emotions were telling me.

"I'll show you" I replied.

"Great, thanks I'll find him myself" she snapped. Bella looked over at me.

"I'll show you both where Carlisle is" Bella said and started to walk up the steps with Rain and David behind her.

"You know them" Alice asked.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"You know the hot chick" Emmett asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, yes I do" I answered.

"Did you know her well, you know like, yeah you know" Emmett asked me. I just started looking around.

"You knew her that way" Alice gasped shockingly.

"Yes, I dated her Alice, she had amazing blue eyes and she didn't want me to join the army but I did and she was heartbroken. Please be kind to her" I said/asked. _Good thing she can't hear my thoughts because I really wished right then when I saw Rain again I wasn't married and that I didn't join the army so I could be with her forever._ Just after I thought that Edward walked in and gave me a look like naughty naughty Jasper. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Rain's POV

The girl named Bella showed us to Carlisle's office. He was there and he smiled at David and I pleasantly. I smiled back. Wow who would have thought that I would run into Jasper again? I still love him but he is married. Why did it have to be that way?

"Hello" Carlisle said as he broke my train of thought.

"Hello, I'm Rain and this is my brother David and I have a question but you can't stare for too long, ok" I said.

"Why" Carlisle asked as he turned to David.

"It's her power" he replied. Carlisle nodded. With David and I we had powers that were similar kind of like Jane and Alec's but we aren't twins. Yes we've met the Volturi, we knew they could help but they weren't vegetarians. His power was that he could tell who loved who weather it was family, friends or love and it shows up in different colors and he could also tell who wasn't in love any more. I guessed he noticed that mine went to Jasper and Bella's did too. He told me that they did, I found it weird.

"And is your power" Carlisle asked.

"Rain are you listening" David asked. I snapped back into it.

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked.

"What's your power" Carlisle asked me.

"I can make people fall in love with me by just starring into my eyes. And David can tell when someone is in love weather it is family or friends or more" I replied to his question.

"That is magnificent" Carlisle replied enthusiastically. I nodded.

"Also my eyes aren't topaz, there blue and when I eat they just go back to a lighter color blue" I said softly.

"Oh my, I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't come after you" Carlisle said.

"That's why we are going to stay here" David said to Carlisle. I turned to look at him. That was news to me. Maybe I can get Jasper back that would be good.

"That is great, I'll be able to help you two a lot. Are you vegetarians?" Carlisle asked us both and we both nodded. Maybe my power could come in handy with winning Jasper back. I heard a laugh behind me and I jumped. It looked like a different guy from when we first got here.

"Edward what is so funny" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing" Edward, I'm guessing replied.

"This is Rain and David' Carlisle said introducing us to Edward.

"Nice to meet you Edward" David nodded pleasantly.

"Edward, these two have very unique powers and rain," Carlisle paused and pointed to me, "her eyes stay the color that I'm assuming you were born with when she drinks."

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"That's really cool. What else does your eyes do?" Edward asked

"They can make people fall in love with me." I replied. Edward nodded.

_"What are you a mind reader or something?"_ I asked him in my head. He nodded again. Thank god I had my sunglasses on too he kept starring at me. So he knew my secret that I like Jasper. I saw Edward nod again.

_"Since you know help me out please"_ I begged in my head. This time he shook his head.

"Carlisle, if you would like to speak with David to get to know these two a little better, I can show rain where they will be staying" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded.

_"I thought you weren't going to help me?"_ I asked him. We were far enough away from everyone to speak softly without anyone hearing.

"If it would get Alice to me, and Jasper away from Bella, I'll help" Edward replied.

"Why do you want Alice?" I asked. Then I remember what David told me, when he saw Edward, his line was connect to someone downstairs and since Bella was in love with him it had to be someone else.

"Alice saw that Bella wanted Jasper and she felt devastated, but then she had a vision of me and her together and it was a happy one" he told me. That was shocking.

"I also read your brother's thoughts about how Bella like him and Jasper and you liked Jasper and Alice and I were connected and so on and so forth. The only thing me and Bella have in common now is that we are both vampires and we have a daughter" Edward said.

"So if I don't wear my sunglasses around Jasper, he should fall in love with me right?" I asked.

"Well that is your power right?" He asked back and I nodded. He went on.

"Can you make any one else fall in love with each other?"

"Yeah if I look in their eyes and point them toward someone else."

"Like cupid."

"Yeah, just like cupid. Shh I hear someone."

"It's your lover boy and he is thinking about you."

**I'm going leave it at that. What's going to happen you'll find out soon enough**


	3. AN

Ok everybody I have something to say. If you are going to tell me that there is something wrong with my story like run ons I don't mind it but just don't post it everytime. I get it. I never know where to put commas or anything sometimes. As long as you get the point about the story it shouldn't matter should it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is going to get a little more Juicy just to warn you. Trouble is a brewing. Wait that might give alot away. Oh well. Enjoy. By The Way you should so read JackieWackie's stories since I'm very proud of her.**

Jasper's POV

I walked around wondering what Rain was doing. I listened closely and I could hear whispers but I couldn't tell who they were until I heard, "Yeah just like cupid. Shh I hear someone coming." It was her beautiful voice. Then I heard Edward's.

"It's your lover boy and he is thinking about you." Oh no he must of told her that I thought she was beautiful. I mean it's been like a few couple hundred years the last time I went out with her but I still had feelings for her. I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello Jasper" rain said and looked straight up at me. Wow blue eyes how beautiful. Just like I remember them.

"Hello Rain" I said looking at her. Her emotions were filled with love.

"Where's Alice?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked back.

"You're wife am I right?" I was married. Her eyes are so beautiful.

"You know I still love you right" I blurted out. Rain smiled. I b et if she could cry she would have right then and there.

"Really?" Rain asked and answered her with a nod.

"I've been looking for you I didn't think you would be in the famous Cullen clan" Rain said. She stepped closer. I knew Alice was seeing this.

Alice's POV

I was hanging out with Rosalie when all of a sudden I got a vision.

_Vision_

_Jasper is stepping closer and closer to Rain. They are talking and she has her sunglasses off._

_"I love you" Rain said and stepped closer to Jasper. He has a smirk on his face._

_"Really now I could never tell I love you too" Jasper said and wrapped his arms around her. Rain closed her eyes. She looked to be crying but wasn't._

_End Vision_

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see any more. Jasper loved someone else. Someone from his past. But how could that be it's impossible he could remember her. I just shook my head.

"What's wrong Alice" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper and Rain love each other" I replied.

"Whose Rain?" Rosalie asked. I forgot she wasn't there when we met them.

"A girl Jasper knew from Texas, who he dated by the way" I replied. Oh well now I can have Edward as long as Bella is out of the way. But if she weren't out of the way, what would happen with Edward and me. Rosalie looked at me with a perplexed look.

"Is she pretty?" she asked. Of course she would ask that question.

"She has blue eyes, you tell me" I replied.

"Wait, you said she was a vampire, but yet she has blue eyes. Or do you not know that" Rosalie asked me. I didn't quite know that until this last vision.

"Yeah, I saw in the vision that she has blue eyes."

**A/N So how do you guys like that one. Here is a little teaser it's the full chapter but there is more drama coming up. Please Review with full reviews and go read my friend JackieWackies stories she'll love you forever**


End file.
